Fugace rencontre
by Artemis-Isil
Summary: Lily Luna Potter est à son tour entré à Poudlard et sa vie ne connaît aucune tâche d'ombre. Au hasard d'une convocation chez le nouveau directeur de Poudlard, la jeune fille rencontrera le sombre Severus Rogue. Une fugace rencontre.


_Bonjour !_

 _Voici un petit OS qui m'a été inspiré par une idée de fanfiction que j'ai pu trouver. C'est une rencontre entre ces deux personnages que je trouvais tellement forte et belle que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de l'imaginer. Donc voilà ! Bonne lecture ! Une petite review ?_

* * *

 **Fugace rencontre**

L'année scolaire à Poudlard était déjà bien entamée. Nous étions au mois de janvier et les élèves profitaient des joies que peut apporter l'hiver. Lily Potter, élève de Gryffondor en première année, ne faisait pas exception. Elle s'amusait avec ses camarades dans la neige quand le froid n'était pas trop mordant, buvait du chocolat chaud sans modération pour se réchauffer, se prélassait au pied d'un bon feu de cheminée. La vie à Poudlard était merveilleuse, cela même malgré les cours.

La jeune fille avait été excitée mais à la fois angoissée au moment de sa toute première rentrée à Poudlard. Elle craignait de ne pas y trouver sa place, de ne pas parvenir à se faire d'amis, de ne pas réussir à suivre les cours, de décevoir également ses parents. Mais au fil des premiers jours, ses doutes s'envolèrent. Lily était une enfant souriante, généreuse et ouverte, une enfant qui n'éprouve aucune difficulté à s'adapter à un nouveau milieu et à nouer des liens. Tout comme sa grand-mère. Elle était également travailleuse et volontaire et c'est-ce qui lui permettait de réussir dans chacune des matières. Ainsi, elle était appréciée de tous, élèves comme professeurs. C'est pourquoi, tout naturellement, elle décida de s'investir dans la vie de l'école. En effet, une poignée d'élèves volontaires et sérieux élaborait et organisait des projets pour l'école en travaillant main dans la main avec les professeurs et les partenaires de l'école. Lily avait eu une idée intéressante : un échange d'élèves entre écoles de magies différentes afin de les ouvrir à d'autres domaines d'apprentissages et méthodes de travail, de les ouvrir à une culture différente. Cet échange aurait lieu pour deux semaines. Tous les élèves de Poudlard pourrait en bénéficier grâce à des échanges qui auraient lieu tout au long de l'année.

Le directeur de Poudlard, en poste depuis peu, fut très intéressé par cette idée et prit le temps de la réflexion. Désireux de savoir si son élève avait d'autres propositions à faire concernant ce projet et voulant l'impliquer davantage puisqu'il s'agissait de son idée, il la convoqua de bon matin dans son bureau juste après le petit déjeuner. Lily reçut cette information de son professeur référent alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande Salle. Son professeur l'autorisa à se rendre dans le bureau du directeur et par conséquent à manquer le début des cours. Il lui donna également le mot de passe.

C'est ainsi que la jeune fille se retrouva devant la statue obstruant le passage menant au bureau du directeur. Mais au lieu de donner le mot de passe, elle resta immobile, se triturant les mains et regardant la statue d'un air angoissé. Lily était inquiète par nature et le directeur l'impressionnait. Elle appréhendait de se retrouver seule avec lui et craignait de ne pas savoir répondre à ses questions. Pourtant le nouveau directeur n'était pas un homme méchant, bien au contraire. C'était un sorcier auquel on ne saurait donner d'âge. Il semblait jeune et âgé à la fois. Il était toujours souriant et ses yeux étaient illuminés d'une joie de vivre. C'était un homme qui aimait son métier et qui était impliqué dans la vie de l'école, soucieux du bien-être de ses élèves. Cet ancien enseignant s'était vu offert le poste de directeur à la suite de la démission du Professeur McGonagal, fatiguée et trop affaiblie pour continuer d'assumer ses fonctions, à son grand regret.

Lily inspira un grand coup et prononça la phrase : « L'eau virevolte dans la rivière comme un rire jaillit de la bouche d'un enfant ». C'était le mot de passe. Émerveillée, elle vit l'imposante statue s'ébranler et se mettre à tourner sur elle-même, dévoilant un escalier de pierre. Lentement, elle gravit les marches jusqu'à arriver à une lourde porte en bois. Elle frappa deux coups et attendit. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle allait enfin voir le bureau du directeur, un lieu dont on dit qu'il est fascinant tant il regorge d'objets étranges. Son père lui avait raconté que c'était une des plus belles pièces de Poudlard, d'après lui. Une voix qui disait d'entrer sortit la jeune enfant de sa rêverie. Elle entra donc. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et bougèrent en tout sens, voulant tout voir à la fois. Ce bureau était très lumineux, rempli d'objets qui lui étaient inconnus, disposés dans tous les coins sur des tables ou à même le sol. Des tableaux étaient accrochés partout dans le bureau. Un long rideau se trouvait derrière le siège du directeur et semblait cacher une autre partie encore ce qui laissa à penser à la jeune fille que le bureau était vraiment vaste.

« Ah Lily Potter, bonjour mon enfant, je t'attendais, dit le directeur en se levant. Assieds-toi. Je viens de terminer cette lettre urgente. Je dois la faire partir immédiatement. Installe-toi, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

\- Bien, Monsieur. Répondit Lily ».

Elle s'installa alors dans un fauteuil qui était beaucoup trop grand pour elle alors que le directeur disparaissait dans les escaliers. Lily profita de ce moment où elle était seule pour explorer du regard toutes les merveilles de la salle. Quand elle eut tout vu ou presque, elle regarda les tableaux un à un. Elle émit un petit rire lorsqu'elle vit que tous leurs occupants dormaient encore, ronflant plus ou moins forts. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur le tableau du célèbre Professeur Dumbledore, qu'elle reconnut de suite, tant son père lui en avait parlé. A la vue du tableau suivant, elle sursauta. Son occupant ne dormait pas. Il était au contraire bien éveillé et fixait la jeune fille d'un regard perçant et intrigué. Lily sauta de son siège et s'approcha.

« Bonjour, fit-elle ».

Le personnage du tableau ne répondit pas. Son regard était devenu froid et méprisant. Il cherchait à mettre de la distance avec la jeune fille qui continuait de se rapprocher. Lily scruta l'encart doré en dessous du tableau et lut en un murmure « Severus Tobias Rogue ».

« Tiens ! Severus ! C'est le second prénom de mon frère ! C'est la première fois que je trouve quelque un qui porte ce prénom ! »

Elle regarda à nouveau le tableau. Son regard se fixa dans celui dudit Severus. Celui-ci la contempla un instant, restant toujours muet, puis il baissa les yeux et s'enfuit.

La jeune fille croyant l'avoir importuné ou offensé, s'excusa. Après quelques minutes à attendre que le Professeur Rogue revienne, en vain, elle retourna s'asseoir. Elle ne connaissait rien, malheureusement ou heureusement, de l'histoire de Severus Rogue et du lien qui l'unissait à sa famille. Son père ne lui en avait pas encore parlé, peut-être l'estimait-il trop jeune pour comprendre l'ampleur de son rôle et l'intensité des sentiments qu'il avait eu pour sa grand-mère. Mais ce temps viendrait. Et alors, Lily pourrait revoir ce personnage en ayant conscience de son histoire, de son rôle, de son héroïsme et non plus s'excuser mais le remercier.

Peut-être aussi accepterait-il de lui parler. C'est-ce que le Professeur Dumbledore, ne dormant qu'en apparence, espéra.

L'actuel directeur de l'école revient dans son bureau et le cours de la vie reprit normalement à Poudlard.


End file.
